I Can't Take It Anymore
by lisabit
Summary: Elena is sick of all the fighting and drives off as far as she can... she had to end up at Fangtasia... DISCONTINUED and up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

None of these characters are mine... they belong to L. J. Smith and Charlaine Harris. This story has nothing to do with my other ones; it's just something that popped up on me that I couldn't resist putting on 'paper'. Also, this is based off the Vampire Diaries BOOK, not the TV series. This is after Elena has died and come back… she still has all her powers, but she's normal. Those foxes aren't at Fells Church yet.

_I had to get out of here, now. Stefan and Damon were constantly fighting over me and I just can't take it anymore._ I grabbed my purse, my keys and just left with nothing else. I had my savings, so I could go far, but right now I had to get as far away from Fells Church as I could. I got into my car and headed south, having no real idea where I was going. I slept in the car at truck stops at night when I had to get gas and kept going. I hated leaving them like this, and I knew if I stayed close they'd follow. Heck, they were probably following me right now. I really didn't care. I needed to clear my head. I had crossed the Mississippi River and kept going. That night I stopped at this freaky looking bar in Shreveport because I didn't want to go into any of the casinos. The girl at the door was tall with hair as blond as mine, wearing black leather to her toes. I had second thoughts about going in, but was really too thirsty to care right now.

"My my, don't you smell heavenly. Go on in, sugar." Pam smirked.

After that I went in and sat at the bar, ordering just a coke. I wasn't about to stop here, the town was too busy to be safe where I was. Looking around the room I saw quite a few people dressed in Goth and even a few dressed as vampires. I felt so out of place in jeans and sweater. _I really should have remembered to pack more clothes before I decided this. _

That was when I saw the huge blond on a small stage that looked as if he was sitting on a throne. He was texting on his cell phone, ignoring everyone around him. His hair matched mine and flowed down his back like one of those gods on the romance novel covers. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans and boots. He looked up as if something had startled him and scanned the room; his eyes falling on me. I quickly turned around and put my hands up on the bar on either side of my drink.

"Elena," I could just barely make out Damon's whisper beside me.

"What do you want, Damon?" I turned around, but avoided the gaze of the blond on stage.

"We need to go home, now."

I looked around a little, "Where's Stefan?"

"He's here," he answered, emotionless. Then his eyes suddenly flashed as he grabbed me and pushed me back against the bar with a rough kiss. Shocked, I fought him, pushing back.

"Please, Elena, just this once. Trust me." He broke the kiss only for a moment to tell me then continued kissing me roughly with one hand on my cheek, the other at the back of my neck.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even remember my own name. Damon's tongue invaded my mouth smoothly, but he jerked back when I bit his tongue so hard it drew blood. I turned and stalked out of the club before I could even drink my drink. At the door the blond woman's eyes followed me as I made my way to my car. As I blinked there was suddenly another body next to her. The tall blond on the stage was standing next to her, leaning over the rail and watching how Damon and I reacted to each other. I took my eyes off of him and turned on Damon.

"Enough you two! I need a break!" I screamed at them, since Stefan had joined him and the two stood side by side. I felt a familiar slight pull on my mind and growled at the two of them.

"I said stop that! I'm tired of it!" I yelled at them, but they both looked at me worriedly.

"Elena, that wasn't us," Damon pointed out, confirming with Stefan before moving his body so he shielded me from blond god that was leaning further on the rail.

Stefan looked over his shoulder at the two standing side by side on the rail, talking to each other, "Elena, we need to go. Now."

"I intend to. You two go home; I'm not ready to go back there yet. Now please, leave me alone."

I opened the car door, only to have Stefan grab a hold on my wrist, but he suddenly he let go. When I turned around to see why the man from the stage was standing a little too close to me, holding onto Stefan's wrist.

"I believe the lady said leave her alone," his voice was low and slightly gravelly.

I had to blink a few times to shake off the weird feeling when I looked at him, "Whoa big boy! Thanks for the help, but I can handle myself."

He turned and looked at me, "Come with me," he ordered, looking deep into my eyes.

That's when I slapped him as hard as I could. I wouldn't take that crap from Damon or Stefan and I sure as hell wouldn't take it from a total stranger; no matter how hot he was. When his fangs snapped out I stepped back.

"Oh shit," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

_None of these characters are mine... they belong to L. J. Smith and Charlaine Harris. Also, this is based off the Vampire Diaries BOOK, not the TV series. _

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with it.**

**Now I want to get ya'lls opinions… who should Elena end up with? Eric, Damon or Stefan? Or should another vampire show up and claim her? I need ideas to keep this one going… I love it, but I don't want a huge space between updates like this last one… some evil ideas ahead. Poor Elena.**

_Okay, this vampire is huge, sexy and scaring the hell out of me_, Elena's mind went blank when the blond vampire hissed at her, his fangs fully extended.

"You will come with me now," he repeated firmly, holding his hand out to her, while his other hand still held onto Stefan.

Damon jumped onto the big vampire from behind, grabbing both of his arms and pulling him back away from Elena, yelling, "Run, Elena!"

She didn't need to be told twice, she slid into her car, slamming it into gear as she heard the blond one yelling, "Pam! Chow! Here! Now!" Elena didn't look back as she sped out of the parking lot, showering gravel everywhere.

As Elena drove down the road, she kept dodging shadows. She was extremely exhausted from all the driving she had done lately and knew she had to rest. The girl still felt incredibly stupid for not realizing what kind of bar she had walked into. Jumping as she rolled onto the drunk bumps on the side of the road Elena jumped up, shaking her head trying to stay awake, yelling at herself to wake up. She opened the window, trying to let the cool night air wake her up, but it didn't seem to help much. As she followed the high way it detoured to a back road. As she passed drove off the road she saw the recent storm down here had washed out the main highway and the road she was following was thin and rather bumpy. She had to slow a bit as water rushed over the road, pushing her tires just a bit, but she made it through the low part of the road. Now that it was raining hard she turned up the radio to keep the steady rhythm of rain for making her doze off again.

"How could I have been so stupid? Stupid vampires! Why can't they just leave me alone?" Elena had started talking to herself to keep her mind working. She was sure that she was being followed, but so far couldn't tell who it was or how far away they were. Quickly she looked in her rear view mirror, checking for anyone, but screamed and slammed on her brakes when a deer appeared in the roadway.

She swerved, her tires sliding until she ran off the road and straight into an old oak, slamming her head into the steering wheel and her side painfully against the door. She blacked out only a moment, waking as the rain stopped. Knowing she had to get away from this wreck as fast as she could, she got out of the car, grabbing her purse and keys and ran into the woods.

Almost afraid to look back, she didn't notice the blood on her hand as she touched the trees in passing or the barbs scratching her arms when she got too close to them. After running for what seems like forever the forest opened into a vast open farmland. In the distance she spotted a rundown barn that looked like it hadn't seen use in ages. Elena jumped the fence in once move, her years of cheerleading taking over. As she got closer to the barn she noticed how strongly it smelt of wet hay and an old scent of the animals that used to be there.

"That should hide my scent from anything," she laughed, too tired to be thinking straight. Still dazed from the accident, she made her way up the ladder into the loft, tripping over an old bale of hay and landing on her hands and knees in a corner. She listened to the soft chirping on the crickets outside and started to doze off, closing her eyes, muttering quietly, "Stupid tall Adonis fang face! Why'd he have to butt it? How dare he? Just because he's a blond god he thinks he can do anything…" her voice trailed off.

"I could always use another priestess, you know," purred a slightly accented voice from the shadows.

That woke Elena up instantly, her eyes popped open, scanning around her until she found him high in the rafters, just inside where there the roof had caved in.

"Wha? YOU!" She yelled, standing up on her feet a little shaky.

He only smirked, jumping down to the loft where she was standing. His landing was soft as a whisper, not the loud crack she had expected to hear. There was a gleam in his eye that scared her, but fascinated her at the same time.

"How did you find me?" the girl asked, one hand on her head, trying to hold back the dizziness.

Eric held up two fingers in a peace sign and then turned them so the moonlight would catch the blood on his fingers. His face unreadable, "It's like putting a sign around your neck saying come and eat me."

Slightly panicked, Elena finally looked down at her hand, seeing the blood for the first time. She then touched the top of her head, feeling new blood there as well.

The blond god turned his head slightly, "You must really be something special to bleed so much and still be on your feet. Where are you from, my dear?" He grinned wickedly, showing a bit of fang.

"From… from…" she muttered, trying to remember something that she did not want to lose… "Wait! Where are Damon and Stefan?" She stood straighter, too worried about the brothers to think about herself.

Eric looked at her for a long moment before answering, "You must mean those two charming little Italian boys. Do they mean much to you, dear Elena?"

Elena was shocked that he knew her name, but remembered Damon calling her name when he yelled for her to run. "Where are they?"

The gorgeous vamp turned slightly, picking something up before taking one step towards Elena. "Would you like to see them? I could take you there." He raised his hands in offer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Elena screamed. That move proved to be too much for Elena. The pain was too much for her and everything suddenly turned to darkness.

Only for a second she could have sworn, just as she passed out a whispered voice above her, "What are you?"

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

Sorry this one has taken so long… Damon or Eric kept taking off with Elena and I couldn't get her to tell me the story. Seriously though, thank ya'll so much for your ideas. I do think Godric will make a definite appearance `cause he's my favorite TB vamp. Remember, my Elena is the book version, not the TV series. As usual, I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter 3 – What Are You**

As Eric held the bleeding beauty in his arms watching her in wonder as the sunset glow slowly faded from her skin. Moments ago she had a shimmering nimbus encasing her body and her feet had begun to lift from the ground. Between her blood and obvious lack of sleep he was amazed this woman was awake as long as she had been. He looked over her wounds carefully. The ones on her arms would heal without help, but the one on her head needed immediate tending. He flipped open his phone.

"It's Northman. Be at Fangtasia in 10 minutes. I have a patient that must have immediate medical attention."

The voice on the other phone started yelling at him in some unknown language.

"I will pay double for your time."

He clicked the phone closed and bent over the girl on the floor. As he gently picked her up he wondered who this Elena was, more importantly what she was and how he could use her. He did want to heal the wound himself, but without know what the girl was he was unprepared to poison himself. Although she fascinated him, Eric was reluctant to give her his own blood. With one hand holding her head up and the other under her knees, he lifted the bleeding beauty and took to the sky. Once in the air he watched the girl's skin begin to fade in color. As he flew he wondered how this creature had attached herself to two centuries old vampires. He had trusted Pam and Clancy to be able to subdue the brothers, but felt alarm from Pam when he first went off after the girl; now he felt that all was well.

As Eric flew over Fangtasia Pam quirked an eyebrow at him from where she stood by the front door. Entering the back door, Eric made his way to his office, placing the girl gently on his couch.

"About time," Doctor Ludwig wasted no time for the vampire.

"Move vampire," she pushed Eric out of the way.

Had the doctor been anyone else he would have fought her words or town her apart, but he owed too many lives to the healer.

"My my, what do we have here?" The doctor bent down to examine the wounds on the girl. Taking a bottle out of her bad she smeared a foul smelling concoction on the girls head, getting no response.

"Where did you find it?" The doctor inquired, not even looking up from her work.

"It?" Eric was shocked, looking over to Elena, "She walked into my bar."

Looking from Elena to Eric, Doctor Ludwig only shook her head. Picking a piece of glass out of Elena's head, the doctor leaned down to sniff her.

"What is she?" Eric demanded.

Ignoring the vampire, the doctor began taking notes and checking over spots on Elena.

"It smells of vampires, but not of you; two vampires to be specific and very strongly. How strange."

Turning the girl over, she felt of the girl's back.

"It hasn't fully turned," the doctor muttered, checking Elena's eyes and writing down some more notes. Eric watched her, becoming more and more impatient with the doctor.

The medicine on Elena's head slowly turned from its ghastly dark blue to a sunny yellow after a time. The two sat quietly, watching her. Eric was annoyed from not getting his answered, but wrote it off until the girl was well. The smell of her overwhelmed his senses. He wanted to feed from her, rub himself all over her body and claim her for himself.

"Vampire!" The doctor snapped when she didn't get a response the first time.

"I need one of its vampires now. Now."

"Pam, bring me the dark one," Eric spoke, knowing his protégé would hear.

Moments later, Pam knocked on the door, throwing Damon in as she opened the door. The vampire had a silver collar and was cuffed in silver as well.

"Anything else?" Pam drawled.

"You may go," Eric simply said, watching the girl carefully.

As Pam returned to her door duty, Eric picked Damon up by the back of his shirt. Doctor Ludwig sighed, taking the younger vampire by the wrist with one gloved hand before cutting his wrist.

"Elena," Damon whispered weakly, desperate for the girl.

Taking the bleeding wrist, Doctor Ludwig put Damon's wrist on Elena's lips.

Too weak to respond, Damon only watched, breathing in deeply when Elena's lips touched him. Since she had returned to Mystic Falls, Damon had avoided Elena as much as she could. Stefan had been on constant guard with the girl, keeping him from her when she floated without the knowledge of who she was and later when she finally came to her senses. Damon looked at the strange little doctor, not quite sure what she was. When Elena's lips began to lick at Damon's arm he jumped and tried to pull back when she bit into his skin roughly with her blunt teeth. He simply watched her, if only to feel her touch again. As he sat there, he watched the yellow goo on her head turn darker as the doctor began to pat the disgusting looking stuff off of her.

"She'll live now," the Doctor stood, pulling away Damon's arm with a hiss from both the doctor and Elena.

"Elena," Damon whispered, leaning over her now, his eyes full of fear but at the same time trying to show an indifference to the girl. As weak as he was he couldn't pull it off very well.

Pam returned, appearing at Eric's silent call, yanking Damon from the room and back towards the basement.

"Elena!" He yelled.

With a sudden gasp, Elena's body shot right up, her eyes open and unseeing for a moment. By the time they cleared Damon was gone and all she saw was the blond vampire and a very small creature that she couldn't even imagine what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

Remember, my Elena is the book version, not the TV series. As usual, I don't own any of these characters. Spoilers from the books.

**Chapter 4 – No More Nice Girl**

Elena looked around her unsure where she was or how she got here. Next to her stood a short odd looking woman with the manners of a doctor and at her feet stood that creepy blond Adonis from that bar she ran from. The doctor looked over her carefully as she tried to stand, going dizzy the moment her feet hit the floor. She was almost in a state of panic as she stood there. Feeling Damon and Stefan both close by she wondered where they were.

"Slow down, my dear, you're not ready to stand yet." The doctor took her arm, holding her still; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Elena kicked at the blond that coming closer to her, "Back off, you! I've had it with all of you vampires! I want out of here now!"

Elena held onto her head, clearly not able to walk yet and barely able to stand, "What happened?" she asked the doctor.

Doctor Ludwig turned to Eric for the answer, "You were in a car accident."

Looking over her patient one more time, "You. Out." She ordered Eric, pointing to the door.

Eric growled, not liking that this doctor was giving him orders in his own business, but looking over the frail girl barely balancing on the table he nodded and walked outside to thrill the masses from his throne on the stage.

"Now, my dear, how were you reborn? There are very few like you."

Elena sat down in shock, not believing her ears. This doctor could tell what she was by looking at her, and maybe could help her figure out what she is herself. For some reason she trusted the small doctor, telling her from when she was a vampire, then stuck between realms and reborn. She explained about her wings and other powers that seem to come and go at will. As she spoke the doctor nodded where needed, encouraging and asking questions when more details were needed.

"May I?" Dr. Ludwig pointed to the girls back, tracing over where she was looking earlier.

"Hmm…" the doctor tapped on her chin, "very rare indeed. I'd like to keep an eye on you until this change you're going through is complete." She dug into her bag and brought out a business card.

Doctor Ludwig

It had only the name and phone number on it, nothing else.

"Call me anytime something changes or when you're in pain. I'll make sure that Viking releases your vampires. I don't see you lasting long without them."

"Stefan," Elena whispered, still feeling a little light headed still.

When Eric returned to the office the doctor told him to release the brothers; at that point Eric promptly blew up.

"Those two attacked my people and you expect me to just let them go?" Eric growled.

That was it. Elena stood up, her legs wobbling just a bit before stepping up to the vampire.

"I don't care who you are, buster. Those two were protecting me and you have no reason to keep them here."

"Buster?" Eric's fangs slid out with a click, "Woman, you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"I'm dealing with an overbearing, intolerable bully on a power trip who won't let me leave."

Eric slammed Elena back against the wall, knocking her senseless for a moment before Dr. Ludwig grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him back while burning his arm.

"Off her, vampire, now!"

Elena stood up straight, her eyes glowing brightly as she looked at Eric. Her powers unchecked, Elena felt her feet float off the ground slightly and the familiar tug of her wings on her back.

It was that moment that Pam walked in, gasping at the woman across the room from her Maker.

"What are you?" she whispered to the girl.

**Worry this chapter is so short, wanted a cliffhanger. Will be working on my other stories next… will try to update all of them this week.**


	5. News Update

I've come to a complete blank on what to do with this story so it's on hold for a while until I can write more on the Times are Changing stories since so far I know where they're going.

I'm welcome for ideas on this one… anything will help, I'm lost.


	6. FOR ADOPTION

Just letting ya'll know that this story is now up for adoption... when I first imagined it I only had the beginning in mind and I have no idea where it's going now :( If anyone wants to continue this story please message me and I'll get back to you ASAP!


End file.
